1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to vehicle maintenance equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to an automobile steering system alignment tool. The invention has particular utility in the automotive industry. However, the invention may also have utility in other applications.
2. Background Information
In the past, various devices and methods have been used or proposed to align or otherwise maintain the steering systems of automobiles. Also known are turn plate devices for aligning tires and for adjusting the tires to have a predetermined toe-in and toe-out. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, prior art turn plate devices are analog-type devices and are unable to provide clear and accurate readings for angles less than one degree. Accurate readings are especially critical in the racing industry where slight adjustments significantly affect the performance of the automobile.
Despite the need in the art for a turn plate that overcomes the disadvantages, shortcomings and limitations of the known art, none insofar as is known has been developed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved turn plate which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the known art. Specifically, it is an object to provide a turn plate that is accurate, easy to use, and portable.